Baby, It's Hot Outside
by ButterflySidle
Summary: One shot. Prompt for Summer Sizzler: Heat Wave. GSR. HIGH RATING, you've been warned. What happens when it gets, REALY hot in Vegas?


**Prompt: Heat Wave**

**Challege from: Geekfiction**

**Author: ButterflySidle**

**Rating: M/MA for safety**

**Pairing: GSR... baby.**

**Disclaimer: I DO not own any of the characters... I'm just taking them out for a little... fun time.**

**Beta: THANK YOU TOOO** **PhDelicious. For her awesome beta job :-)**

**Baby It's Hot Outside**

It was hot out. Not the warm kind of hot, but the sticky, blistering kind of hot. Las Vegas was in a heat wave, and three of Las Vegas' finest CSIs were at a crime scene.

Sara sat on a rock for the third time in the past hour, as she cursed the formality of work attire. She was wearing beige pants and a white silk blouse and was still considering taking a dip in Lake Mead.

She watched as the newest addition to the grave yard team, who was on his knees dusting off something in the sand, sweating in the blistering sun. Their case had been called in 2 hours before the end of shift, which meant the lucky trio would be pulling a double.

Letting her eyes travel to their third 'team' member, their leader, Sara watched as the sweat trickled down his thick tanned neck, and onto the sand he was standing on. She noticed how he too was dressed for comfort today in light jeans and a polo shirt, which was something she only imagined him in, in her fantasies. But what she didn't know was that he was watching her as she watch him, her eyes light brown and full of lust.

Sara watched as Grissom stepped forward, and shook her thoughts away, saving them for a rainy day, a little embarrassed that she'd even let those kinds of ideas fill her mind at work, let alone at a crime scene.

"You find anything?" She heard his voice and looked up.

"Yea, a few shoe impressions. Swabbed some blood, but according to the droplets, it looks like it's probably the Vic's." she said. Grissom was standing right over her, blocking her view of the sunlight.

"Are you hungry?" He blurted out.

Sara furrowed her brow and answered slowly. "A little…"

"Why don't… Why don't we drop the evidence off at the lab and go for breakfast?" She watched him squirm as he spoke a little more calmly.

Dumbfounded, Sara nodded. "Ye-Yea. Sure, I'd like that."

"Good." He said and turned to Greg, who looked at his boss. "I think I'm done here Grissom."

Grissom nodded. "Alright pack it up," he announced and threw Sara a secret wink.

He watched as she entered the lab ahead of him. Little spots under the back of her neck had soaked through with beads of sweat from the Vegas heat. He let his gaze drop down to the small of her back, the one place he'd find any excuse to touch whenever she was close.

He was eyeing her when she turned around abruptly and was awarded with the sight of Sara's chest. Quickly he shook his head and looked up at a confused Sara.

His face went red.

"Griss were you… never mind. I'll drop this off in DNA and Trace and meet you in your office, if the offer still stands." She said slowly.

Nodding, Grissom smiled, "Yes. I'll meet you in my office." He said quickly and left a slightly confused Sara in the middle of the Las Vegas Crime Lab hallway.

_He was looking at my chest, wasn't he?_ She shook her head and left for DNA.

Sara was sitting across from Grissom as he twisted a straw between his fingers, every once in a while looking up at her. Grissom had taken Sara to a restaurant that sat on a man-made beach on Lake Mead.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sara looked out the open window beside her, her eyes glistening in the sunrise.

Gil didn't even look at the sunrise, "Yes, you are."

_What!_ Sara scrunched her eyebrows together and slowly turned her gaze to her boss.

"Griss-" Sara spoke in an unsure tone.

"Sara, can we go for a walk?"

"Grissom, it's hot out there, and it's air conditioned in here. Are you sure? What about the food? We just ordered."

He nodded and held his hand out for Sara to take, as he stood up. "We won't be that long."

Staring at the hand, Sara took it and joined him at his side. Together they walked outside and stepped foot onto the man-made beach.

Five minutes into their walk, Sara had taken off her shoes and rolled her pant legs up, due to the heat. Grissom too had adjusted his clothing, letting the three buttons of his shirt hang open, and rolling his pant legs, his feet barefoot.

"Griss, I don't want to spoil the mood or anything, but why the sudden change of heart?" Sara asked cautiously.

Grissom shrugged, he truly had no idea. The past few cases had somehow brought them closer then he would have expected. "I guess I can't push you away anymore Sara. It's not fair to you or me…" He trailed off as they stood by cabana for shade.

Sara narrowed her eyes as she fanned her self. "Huh," was all she said. "So you're saying…"

"I'm saying, maybe we could start something… see where it goes? If you accept, that is," he suggested as Sara nodded.

"Alright Gil Grissom, I'll accept your offer." She said playfully, nidging him with her shoulder.

"Alright," Grissom brought their intertwined hands to his lips and kissed Sara's knuckles. He watched as she bit her bottom lip and leaned closer, her lips merely inches from his.

"Kiss me," she demanded. Shrugging, Grissom leaned in, catching her lips with his own.

They were caught in a fevered kiss, with over 6 years of pent up desire leaking through the cracks, floating to the surface. Lips crashed, tongues sought for entry and were satisfied. Grissom's hands were on her shoulders, hips and face. Each time, exploring a new piece of Sara he longed for.

Pressed up against the side of the cabana, Sara reluctantly pulled away. "We're in public." Her voice was hoarse and low as Grissom searched around them, his eyes falling on the cabana itself.

"Come with me." He took her arm and pulled her around the cabana looking for an entrance. Upon finding the door, Grissom pushed on it and was excited when it opened to them.

"Griss, we're no-" she was cut off by him tugging on her hard, causing her to fall forward into the cabana, door slamming shut behind them.

"We're not in public anymore." he announced proudly, earning a confused look from Sara.

_What has gotten into him? It's the heat; I'm sure of it._ "No, we're definitely not." Sara replied, looking from the towels to the water toys.

Her eyes stopped wandering when she felt Grissom's lips on the back of her neck. Nipping and kissing, little trails up to her ear and down to her collarbone, as he turned her to face him.

Sara went from curious to sex-overdrive in a matter of seconds, crushing her lips against his, pushing him back onto a boogie board. His fingers found her shirt and lifted the material up and over her head.

Just as quickly as Sara's shirt was off, he had turned them around, her back and ass hitting the board.

"God you taste good so Sara." He moaned into the valley of her chest, licking and sucking, causing soft red marks to appear on her freckled skin. Sara brought her hands up, one roaming through his soft curls, a secret fantasy she's had since she came to Vegas. The other, palming the base of his thick neck, along the same spot she had been watching earlier today.

She felt his hands around her, releasing her from the now intrusive material, between his lips and her breasts. Allowing him more access, Sara arched her back, gasping as his lips met one of her hard peaks, the other being satisfied by his palm.

Not knowing how much more she could take, Sara slid her hand down his chest, creating a needy friction between them, and latched onto his belt.

"Off with these, now," she whisper huskily in his ear, as her tongue grazed the lobe.

Like a bullet, Grissom complied shoving his jeans down to his ankles followed by his checkered blue boxers, giving Sara time to strip out of her own apparel. As his eyes came up he was met with freckled Sara, clad in her panties.

Slowly, Grissom stepped forward, tucking a finger under her chin and tilting her head upwards. Blue eyes met her needy brown ones.

"You want this? Yes?" He asked gruffly, his questions were answered by her quick nod.

"Good," he whispered as he leaned close, capturing her lips with his.

Slowly, the pace picked up, Grissom's tongue dueling with Sara's, as his hand wandered down her hip and slipped past the band of her panties, testing her core.

"Are you wet for me Sara?" His voice was strong and husky, causing the brunette to whimper against his lips. His thumb found her bud, stroking it a few times before he let a finger slip in between her folds. Sara cried out as a second finger was added, pumping slowly in and out.

Sara threw her head back against the soft board shutting her eyes tight, her focus on her center. Grissom's lips found her ear, "I want to taste you Sara, open your eyes."

Sara complied as Grissom pulled his fingers from her and slid them between his lips, lapping up her juices from his fingers. Biting her lip raw, Sara moaned and caught his lips with her own, tasting herself on his tongue.

"In me now," she mumbled, pushing the last piece of material past her hips with Grissom's help.

As he lifted her, Sara wrapped her legs around him tightly, hooking her ankles and guiding him into her center. They each took in a sharp breath, as he filled her completely.

Slowly, Grissom began to pump in and out, of her. His slick cock, sliding gently along her folds as his pace increased, from a gentle push to a needy pump. Grissom buried his head in the crook of her sweaty neck. Sara, meeting his thrusts, with her own needy ones, her nails raking the skin of his back.

"Oh god, so close," Sara moaned, feeling the ecstasy build in her stomach.

Sliding one hand down her sweat coated body, Grissom fingers found her button, and flicked it. The wave of Sara's orgasm took her over hard as she tightened around his member, her head falling back and her body quivering. She moaned Grissom's name loudly followed by profane words that rarely fell through her lips.

Between his name being thrown out and Sara clenching around him, he was thrown into his own orgasm, spreading his seed over Sara's walls, biting down on her soft flesh.

Sara cradled his head against her neck, as they allowed their breathing to catch. He kissed her neck lightly and looked up, as he let her legs go.

Her feet hit the ground, but her hands found his shoulders for support, her legs still jelly-like.

"Sara…I-" But she cut him off with her lips.

"Shhh, it's ok," she reassured him.

Nodding, he gave her a soft smile. "You're okay with this?"

"Yes, more than okay," she answered, pulling his body close.

"Good." He bent down and collected their tossed clothing, "Think our breakfast has come yet?"

She laughed as she got dressed. "Hopefully." _'Cuz I'm starved._

The two got dressed quickly and stepped back out into the blistering sun.

"Damn this heat," Grissom mumbled as they quickly traipsed back to the restaurant.

"I don't know; I think I kind of like heat waves."

_Fin_


End file.
